


Lio is Busy

by ribbonghost



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Galo Thymos, Come Eating, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Galo is a horny bastard, He’s lucky Lio puts up with it, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lio Fotia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonghost/pseuds/ribbonghost
Summary: Galo wants to bone but Lio has to work. Surprise surprise, Galo wins.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Lio is Busy

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta a shitpost fic, I came up with it and wrote it within like five hours so... that’s that. I haven’t seen a lot of Promare writing lately so I figured I’d contribute. Comments/criticism welcome :) Enjoy!

It started at 10 in the morning, just after Galo woke up. Lio arose hours ago, and had since busied himself with research at his laptop, preparing for calls and meetings later in the evening. He looked up after hearing the creaky floorboards accompanied by an obnoxiously loud yawn.

“Morning Lio! You’re up bright and early!” Galo mused, his frame filling the doorway. 

“It’s ten, I don’t know how bright and early that is,” Lio scoffed back. “Did you sleep alright?”

“Oh I slept MORE than alright.” Galo shifted his weight. “Not only did I get a full ten hours of rest, but I had some pretty great dreams too.”

“Did you now?” Lio asked, moving from the keyboard to rest his chin in his hand, eyebrows raised. “Tell me about it.”

“Well, in the dream, we were laying together in this big field on a blanket. A really soft blanket. The sky was clear and the stars were so bright and beautiful, it was so nice... and then you sucked me off and topped me!” He grinned stupidly.

Lio blinked once, twice. “In the middle of the field?”

“Yeah! Well, technically on the blanket. And, you know, it got me thinking about how-“

“Galo I’m not gonna fuck you in a field.”

“But there was a blanket!”

“Even with a blanket on the grass. No. Too many bugs, and I dealt with more than enough of those when I was on the run sleeping in tents.”

Galo sighed and paused to think, looking to the side. “Well I don’t have anything to do today so... I mean if you wanna do- y’know, and we can stay inside the apartment where there’s no bugs, and-“

Lio cut him off. “As much as I’d like to fuck you right now, you know I’m very busy. I’ve got a lot of work to do today love, calls with Ignis and Remi and other people up at the station. Why don’t you fix yourself some food to keep busy for a bit?” He looked up at Galo’s dejected expression. “We can watch a movie when I’m done if you want,” he offered. 

“Fiiiiiiine,” Galo huffed, turning away. “But you’re missing out!” he called from the hall. 

Lio laughed to himself as he turned back to his work. 

-

It happened again, barely two hours later, when Galo burst into the office panting and drenched in sweat.

“What happened to you?” Lio asked, before Galo could say anything. 

“I went on a run! These muscles ain’t gonna move themselves, you know.” He flexed his biceps, even though that had nothing to do with running. “Anyway, are you done yet? I was hoping you’d be finished by now ‘cause I’m about to take a shower and I’d love it if you would join me,” he proposed, giving his best smolder. 

Lio rolled his eyes incredulously. “So that’s what this is about, huh? You’re gonna bug me all day ‘till I give in and fuck you?”

“No! No no no it’s not that at all! I mean, yeah, it’d be cool if you dicked me down, but I know you’re busy and all and I don’t wanna interrupt your work or anything,” Galo trailed off.

“If you know I’m busy, you’d know I don’t quite have the time to take a spicy shower with you,” Lio deadpanned. “I promise, Galo, we can spend some time together later this evening when I’m done. Can you wait until then?”

“I guessssss...” Galo sighed as he walked away, deciding whether or not to take care of it on his own in the shower. 

-

The third time, Galo had the courtesy to knock before entering the office, where Lio was already giving him a death stare.

“Soooo did ya finish your work now?”

Lio was not done with his work. In fact, he was in a meeting.

Galo didn’t wait for a response. “Can we please?”

Lio could not believe how ridiculously horny his boyfriend was, and frankly, he was getting tired of it. 

“Fine. Lose your clothes and come back with some lube.”

Galo didn’t need to be told twice. 

-

That’s how he ended up bent over Lio’s work desk, ass up, head spinning. 

Lio was moving three fingers inside of him, thrusting hard and deep, making sure to hit just the right spot each time. “You like it baby? Is this what you wanted?” Lio asked, patronizing.

“Nnnhhh...” Galo couldn’t form a coherent sentence. “So much...” 

Stilling his movements in an instant, Lio asked, “Do you need to safe word out?”

Galo shook his head softly. 

“Use your words,” Lio demanded. 

“No, no. I don’t need to tap out,” Galo managed. 

“Good answer.” Lio flicked open the bottle of lube once more, slicking it over his own cock. “‘Cause you wanted this so fucking badly earlier, so you’re gonna have to take it now.”

He lined himself up with Galo’s entrance and pushed, giving a few shallow thrusts before bottoming out and staying there, hands gripping his boyfriend’s tiny waist tightly.

“Oh, God,” Galo breathed. He was so fucking full. Lio didn’t listen.

Instead, he pulled nearly all the way out agonizingly slow, then snapped his hips to meet Galo’s ass.

Galo screamed. 

He made a rhythm of this, dragging out slowly and entering Galo deep, hard. He raked his fingernails down his lover’s spine just to see the trails of red it left behind.

“Lio, fuck, please-“

“Liooo,” He mocked in a high-pitched voice. “Please what? Huh?” he taunted. “I thought this was what you wanted.” He picked up his pace, fucking into Galo for only his own pleasure. “You beg me to fuck you all day, and you have the balls to whine about it when I stop my work just so you can get off?” 

Galo screamed again when Lio’s fingers laced through his locks and pulled, hard, forcing his back arched. His red, tear streaked face was pulled into a grimace as he gasped for air. It felt so fucking good. 

“I love you like this, you know that?” Lio asked, voice deep and gravelly. He snaked his other hand up to Galo’s jaw, dipping his thumb into the man’s open mouth and letting him suck. He leaned in close and whispered into Galo’s ear, “Look at you, dripping onto the table. You’re so good for me. My perfect fuck-toy whore.”

Galo moaned loudly in response and came suddenly, making a mess of the desk below him. He knew Lio would have him in trouble for that later. 

Lio released his grip on Galo’s hair, allowing him to fall forward onto the table, and continued to fuck harder, sloppier, nearing his own orgasm.

“I’m gonna come in you.”

“Nn-hnn,” Galo tried to confirm, twitching with the after shocks of his climax. 

Lio’s command reverberated through the office, “Thank me for it, Galo, I’m doing this for you.” 

“T-Thankyou Lio thank you for- c- aahhh- for coming in me-“

Lio keened at the worship and thrust once more. He grabbed his boyfriend’s hips, pulling him further down onto his cock, stilling as he filled Galo’s hole. 

He pulled out with a lewd noise and prodded into Galo with his fingers, eliciting lascivious whines from the man underneath. 

“Here, taste.” Lio brought his fingers up to Galo’s mouth, allowing him to lick the cum off. Galo lapped at it like a starving animal.

“And the desk too, that’s your mess on my stuff.” So Galo laved over the table with his tongue, making sure to clean up every last drop.

They enjoyed the silence together for a while, catching their breath, until Lio decided he couldn’t put off cleaning any longer. “Stay here baby, I’ll be right back.”

Lio returned moments later with a towel, a damp cloth, and an ice cold bottle of water. He wiped Galo down tenderly, peppering kisses onto his back, then asked if he could turn to sit up. 

After some struggle, Galo was sat up on the end of the table with his legs hanging off. Lio stood to face him, gazing at his fucked out expression. “I love you.” He swiped his thumb back and forth across Galo’s cherubic cheeks. “Was that what you wanted?”

Galo smiled his big, dopey smile. “Fuck yeah it was. You wanna go watch that movie now?”

Lio giggled. “If you insist. Go grab some blankets, I’ll make popcorn.”

-

“Oh, FUCK.” 

Lio slammed his laptop shut. He forgot to leave the Zoom meeting.


End file.
